The Cam One-Shot Challenge
by SeddieBenett
Summary: I do not own iCarly and this challenge was created by Super67759 So, thank you - and I hope I can do it justice. It will contain a lot fem-slash, therefore it's rated M. Bring on the CarlyxSam stuff. Up now: Freddie
1. Intro to the Challenge and the Rules

I have always liked a challenge... and I reckon I can take this one. -SeddieBenett

* * *

Thanks Super67759 for creating the challenge.

Here are the rules.

1. Has to be Cam. CarlyxSam(obviously)

2. One word equals one chapter.

3. Can be any rating.

4. You don't have to go in the exact order listed.

5. And most importantly, Have Fun!

* * *

Now here are the words...

1. Cupcake

2. Television

3. Wish

4. Dance

5. Hugs

6. Reviews

7. Contest

8. Flirting

9. Fanfiction

10. Kiss

11. Eyes

12. Swimming

13. Tease

14. Dare

15. Valentine

16. Hints

17. Love

18. Caught

19. Candy

20. Boyfriend

21. Spencer

22. Freddie

23. Roses

24. Girlfriend

25. Guitar

26. Poem

27. Asking

28. Prom

29. Smile

30. Oops!

31. Sick

32. Eavesdrop

33. Zoo

34. Kinky

35. Hands

36. Thanksgiving

37. Random

38. Halloween

40. Mistletoe

41. Snow

42. Beautiful

43. Confess

44. Ham

45. Carnival

46. Cupid

47. Hypnotist

48. Couch

49. Gossip

50. School

51. Ticklish

52. Embarrassing

54. Memories

55. Birthday

56. Anniversary

57. Jealous

58. Letters

59. Trouble

60. Recorded

61. Fake

62. Approval

63. Fortune

64. Carly

65. Sam


	2. Cupcake

_**1. Cupcake**_

_**(or: 'The Nickname')**_

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

I remember the very first time that Sam gave me the nickname 'Cupcake'.

It was a rainy afternoon, as it always is in the lovely Seattle. The girl had just shown up at the doorstep, drenched from head to toe. Yes, it definitely was raining. I did not make that up. Her hair was dripping all over the clean carpet as I ushered her in, and closed the door afterwards.

"Where's your umbrella, Sam?"

"Oh."

Oh? That was the response I got. Oh. Like, "oh, I forgot it" or "oh, the thought of catching pneumonia never occured to me". Oh, indeed.

"That's very careless. What happens when you catch a cold?"

"Simple. I have you to take care of me."

I watched Sam saunter over to the kitchen and head straight to the fridge, sussing out what was suitable for snacking on. Apparently our leftovers took her fancy. She turned around, grabbed a fork and attacked it.

"That's all very well, Miss Puckett, but what happens if you miss school, and then don't graduate and then..."

"You worry too much."

"I do _not_. I just-"

Sam gives me a look of disbelief, so I stop talking.

Perhaps I do take the worrying thing to the extreme.

She walks back over and stands right in front of me, still soaked to the skin. It doesn't seem to phase her in the slightest. I give her a weak smile and go to find a towel for the hopeless blonde. She follows me, almost like a puppy.

"What are you doing over here anyway, Sam? I thought you were hanging out with Freddie today."

"Caaaaarrllyyyy...!"

"What?"

"I _hate _Freddie. Why in the whole of fatcake island would I hang out with him? Besides, I knew I'd have more fun here, with you."

My hands tingled slightly.

I shook them to get rid of the sensation and wrapped my best friend in the light pink fluffy towel, then lead her over to Spencer's couch. Sam sits close to me and rests her wet head on me. I push her off, gently and make a 'grossed out' noise. She finally puts down the container of suspicious looking leftovers and grips the towel around herself. One of her hands taps my thigh.

My knees felt a little wobbly when her skin brushed mine ever so slightly.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to kiss a girl?" Sam asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No, have you?"

"A little. Yeah."

The girl leaned close to me, and I could feel her breath on my lips. My lips trembled a bit and that tingling sensation in my hands came back. I wiped them on my skirt gently while Sam kept on studying me very closely.

"I think I've got the perfect nickname for you."

"Oh really?"

We had been debating about our nicknames from the very first day we met each other. That was the day Sam tried to steal my sandwich - I ended up sharing some with her anyway when she asked me nicely. Her mom hadn't given her anything to eat... now, that wouldn't surprise me.

"You smell like strawberries and vanilla. Like those cupcakes you often make. The ones with the pink icing? They're my favorite."

It was my turn to study my best friend. She'd never really been so open and honest with me before that moment. I almost thought she was going to tell me that she loved me, or something. Well, I could kind of tell that she had affectionate feelings toward me.

Maybe it was all in my head.

"So, that's my nickname? Strawberries?"

"No. Your nickname is Cupcake."

I took a breath in but before I could say anything, the blonde girl pulled my face towards hers and softly kissed me. Sam was _kissing _me. Oh my God!


	3. Fanfiction

_**9. Fanfiction**_

_**(or: The Naughty Cam Story)**_

* * *

Sam had found it.

The gold mine of iCarly related Fanfiction. She just couldn't believe that so many people took precious time in creating stories about her, Carly, Freddie and even Gibby. Some of the stories made her think that they were all being watched.

Wouldn't it be super weird, thought Sam, if someone were watching me through a camera or a Fanfiction story right now?

"Saaa-aaaam! Where aaarrreee yoooouu?" Carly called out, springing into the apartment.

"Right here Carls. What's up?"

"I was just talking to Freddie about Friday's webcast and I was thinking- Are you reading Fanfiction?"

Sam immediately clicked the power button on the computer screen and it went black. The girl shook her head in denial.

Though the fact of the matter was she had become a little more than obsessed with it. Particularly the 'Cam' stories. Most of them had her as the more masculine type while Carly was cute and girly and all feminine. She had to wonder if that's how it really was. Or if the writers just wanted to amp up the characterizations of them both... Sam was a little unsure.

"I am not reading Fanfiction. I mean... what's Fanfiction? Never heard of it in my life."

"It's okay Sam. It's my little guilty pleasure too. I read a 'Seddie' story the other day and it made me wonder if you and Freddie will ever date."

This was a huge revelation. _Carly _read Fanfiction too? Oh, so it wasn't as bad or embarrassing as she originally thought. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and flicked the monitor back on, and revealed what she had been reading.

"This one is about you and me," said Sam, scrolling up to the beginning of the story.

"Cam?" Carly asked, and stood next to Sam, peering at the screen.

"Yuh-huh."

"I haven't read any Cam stories..."

"They're quite good. But majority of them are in the 'M' rated section."

"Oh."

Sam scanned over what she had already read moments before, and with Carly breathing in her ear it made her spine tingle a bit. They reached a part of the Fanfiction where Sam and Carly were passionately making out over a kitchen bench.

Carly averted her eyes down, only to stare accidentally at Sam's lap. Sam noticed her best friend's apprehension and pointed at the screen.

"This is my favorite bit. Look, Carly..."

Now the characters in the Fanfiction were in Carly's bed, together. Sam was fingering Carly's pussy and Carly was crying out in ecstasy.

Sam kept reading, her mouth salivating slightly at the thought of her and Carly fucking each other. Her pussy started throbbing and she felt an urge to pin her friend on the counter right then and there. Carly's eyes were just about bugging out of her head as she continued down the page. Her hand, now on Sam's shoulder, tightened when she read about "Sam licking up Carly's sweet juices"... she felt her panties get a little damp...

"I don't think I like this story very much, Sam. Let's find something else to read. Please?"

The two girls stared at one another, then Carly started to blush profusely and Sam looked away awkwardly. There was a long silence while the best friends didn't say a word.

"You find another story, Carly," said Sam, quickly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Sam hopped off the stool and ran upstairs. She was kind of surprised she still had the upper leg strength to run anywhere, let alone up the stairs. The girl _needed _to masturbate, asap.

* * *

Later that same day...

* * *

Sam had gone home.

Carly was alone, laying in her bed and searching on her Pearpad for the Fanfiction story that she and Sam were reading earlier.

The brunette sat up and pushed her hand down her pajama shorts and into her wet pussy lips. She fingered an teased herself whilst reading the 'sex scene' of the Fanfiction over and over and imagined Sam there with her, touching her, tasting her, fucking her and sucking up her cum. God.

It felt good, she thought.

But she still wondered if Sam would be willing to do the things they mentioned in the story and even more... After reading it a third and fourth time, Carly stripped out of her pajamas completely and ran into the bathroom to take a cold shower to calm herself down again.


	4. Girlfriend

_**24. Girlfriend**_

_**(Or: The Best Feeling in the World)**_

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I have fallen in love with my best friend. That's not usually something that someone admits so openly, least of all, ME. But I have tried numerous things to escape this stupid thing.

Yeah, you could say I am deeply infatuated by her. Her smile, her hair, her laugh, her kindness, her... I'm gonna stop there.

"Sammy!" Carly cries.

"Cupcake!" I cry back.

She goes to hug me but stops herself before it can get very far. I'm not much of a hugger, at all actually. This time, however, I felt like grabbing the girl and squeezing the daylight out of her. Not literally. But... Man, have I fallen hard for this girl.

"Are you going over to Freddie's place later? I think he's having a party."

Fredward is just a complete nub. However, mama loves a good party... and if Carly's gonna be there, then that's an added bonus.

"Yeah, I'll come." For you, Carly, _not _for the stupid dork. "Should I bring something?"

Carly looked at me strangely and shook her head slowly, as if I'd asked "What year will martians become extinct" or something. What? It's sometimes nice to not go to a place empty handed.

Ohhh!

I get it. Sam Puckett doesn't usually do friendly and hospitable. True.

"So Sam-"

"Carly, I need to ask you something." I blurt out, tactlessly.

"Oh. Well, you know you can ask me pretty much anything." Carly replies, with a soft smile.

God, I love that smile.

I am usually radiating confidence... But when it comes to everything to do with "love" and stuff, I fail big time. And I mean _ FAIL. _Carly's just looking at me, expecting a normal question, I suppose. I take a deep breath in, and hold it.

"Will you go with me?"

"I'm sorry? _Go _with you? What does that mean, exactly?"

I'm so close.

But something blocks me from jumping in and saying what I want to say. Carly is just looking more and more confused as I stand there, trying to silently communicate my feelings for her... it doesn't work. Not even close. In the end, I decide to give up the whole thing.

"Never mind. I've gotta go. See you later, okay? Bye."

I run away from my best friend and I am mentally kicking my own ass for being so tactless and stupid. Fucking stupid idea, Puckett.

Why is it s hard telling someone how you feel? Couldn't you just wave at someone, say "Hi, you probably didn't realize this, but I actually fucking love you and it will never go away. So, be my girlfriend." Is that so damned difficult?

I sigh and slam my head against my locker door.

* * *

Freddie's party. I was right. It was a flop, just like the wiener himself. Idiot. Fredward will never be anything more to me than a wet-fish. Pretty much.

"You came!" a voice behind me exclaims excitedly.

I know who it is, immediately. I turn around and hug her before she has a chance to step away from me again. I don't let go for a little while. It feels nice.

"Of course I came," I reply. "Couldn't let you be here and endure the torture alone."

"Torture? Sam! It's not _that _bad."

She's laughing, so that's a good sign. Maybe things weren't so weird after all. No. I just made it weird by bringing it up again. Ugh! I am an idiot.

"Oh, it is that bad."

There's a moment of silence as we settle down a bit, or at least Carly settles down with her laughing. The girl slowly slips her hand into mine and grips onto it tightly. My stomach knots up as she does that. She leans over, and her lips are very close to my ear. As her breath tickles, I shudder and silently plead and bed for more.

"Sammy..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Wait, what? That's _my _line! Instead, here was Carly saying it. Okay, okay, calm down Sam. OH MY GOD!

"You love me?"

"Like a sister, of course," finishes Carly, quickly.

"Carly?"

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and spoke rapidly.

"Carly, please. Please... I think I've fallen in love."

"Really! Well, it's about time! I always wished for you to get someone special. This is so exciting!"

I think Carly missed the point here. I shook my head and held the girl's shoulders and stared into her eyes, deeply. Carly stared back, and as soon as it clicked, the girl started stepping backward. Like she was ashamed or something.

"Sam, we can't..."

"Why not? Why can't we date just like everyone else? Just because we're both girls... I love you. I am in love with _you_, Carly Shay. Be my girlfriend."

I could hear my voice sounding more and more desperate by the minute. It only matched how I was feeling right then and there. Here was my perfect opportunity... and I blew it - again! Nice going, Puckett. What's next? Proposing marriage? Honestly.

"I don't know, Sam. Won't it get messy?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. But-"

I grab Carly's face in both of my hands and study her closely. God, she's perfect and beautiful. I'll kill myself if this doesn't work. I need her... more than she knows.

"Listen! I won't let anything bad happen between us, I promise."

"How do you-"

I kiss her suddenly, so the words die off. I think her eyes were still wide open, but I don't care. She was there, in my arms, and I was kissing Carly Shay, my best friend. I feel her arms slowly wrap around me and she pulls me closer, letting the kiss deepen more and more.

We pull apart for some air. Carly's blushing already.

"I do love you, Cupcake."

I turn to leave, but she reaches out and grabs my hand.

"Sam wait. Maybe... just maybe... Okay. I'll be your girlfriend."

Girlfriend?

My world stopped for a second or two, but I grinned at Carly, before sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around in a cliche type of way. After putting her down we have a celebratory kiss. This time, I was kissing Carly Shay, my girlfriend. It was a best feeling in the entire world.


	5. Cupid

_**46. Cupid**_

_**(Or: "Dude, Have you seen my Arrow?")**_

* * *

**Cupid's POV:**

It's not everyday that two people fall in love like Carly and Sam did. I mean, head over heels, world stops spinning kind of love. Did I mention it was completely by accident? Yeah. I didn't _mean_ for the arrow to go a-wandering off. That hardly ever happens.

Let's face it. I'm usually a top-notch archery champion - it's in the genes. Not today though.

So, now Sam is all over Carly... touching her face and stuff. Carly's looking confused right about now. I am _so _gonna get my Cupid license revoked. Not to mention shaming the family name of 'Cupid'... but who cares? This is fun.

"Cupcake. I love you. Kiss me."

"Sam, please. This is not right!"

"Oh, you know it is. Now, pucker up princess."

Sam leaned over and tried to kiss Carly, who pulled back in disgust. But Sam wasn't giving up anytime soon.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, one clearly inebriated from love potion and the other trying to escape it. Unfortunately for them, there's no way to take the arrow out. Or at least, that's what dad said the other day.

"What is _the matter _with you? It's like you've been hit by Cupid's arrow."

"Carly... let me be with you."

Well, there's only one possible solution.

I pick up another one of my magic arrows and take aim. I watch it fly though the air and 'bang!' it disappears. Wait... what? How can an arrow just disappear like that?

Okay, _now _it's time to panic!

I notice Carly pinning Sam against the lockers and two seem to be in a tongue wrestling match. I hear them moaning, groaning and panting.

Ohh! So _that's _where the other arrow went! Phew. I'm safe.

"Let's go to the closet," whispers the blonde.

The brunette girl nods quickly and runs with the other girl to the nearest door, and yanks it open. After they're both inside the blonde shuts the door and locks it. The blonde grabs the other girl's butt and squeezes it tightly, whilst the brunette grinds against her.

I watch them make out like it's the last day on Earth. Carly unzips Sam's jeans and pushes her hand down the front. Sam cries out and throws her head back as her best friend fingers her half to death. Carly pulls her own panties down to her knees and hitches up her skirt whilst Sam drops her jeans down to her ankles and pulls her boxers down then grabs Carly's hips and pushes her against the shelves. As they grind their pussies together, things start falling off the shelves around them.

It's intense, hot and sticky. Just the way they both secretly enjoy it. Don't worry, Cupid sees a lot of things... They are completely oblivious. They are under my magic spell... I'm enjoying this way too much. Best part of the job - that's what dad says as well.

The best part is... it's non-reversible. Like I said, once hit with Cupid's arrow, there's no way to take it out again.


	6. Flirting

_**8. Flirting **_

_**(Or: Carly's Strange Behaviour)**_

* * *

Sam Puckett had her head in her locker.

Today had been an awful day so far. Firstly, she missed the school bus so she had to walk to school which was about fifty blocks from her house, secondly her boyfriend had dumped her last night - she had found her mom's liquor cabinet and was now feeling like she could puke up an elephant. Thirdly, she noticed Carly acting a little strange whilst with her.

One thing was for sure. Sam was done with dating guys. Absolutely done. Maybe she should try dating a girl, just for an experiment.

Sam was deep in thought about this when her best friend came bounding along the corridor with a huge beaming smile spread from one ear to the other. The blonde felt instantly cheered up. Carly ran right past Sam, only slowing down to blow her a kiss and give a flirty little wave.

What the...? Thought Sam. That was just plain weird.

She watched Carly and couldn't help but admire the girl's perfect ass as she ran. She felt a strange desire to touch it... shaking her head the girl closed her locker door and sauntered off to third period, which she was already late for anyway. Wouldn't Ms Briggs be ashamed of her... again.

"Hey, hey Sam! Wait up!" Carly called out and linked arms with Sam. "Walk me to class?"

Carly's eyelashes fluttered, Sam's throat felt a little dry as she swallowed a bit.

"Sure," she said.

As they walked, her best friend slid her hand into Sam's hand and there it stayed. Sam felt a little sweaty in places that one probably never sweats... Carly looked over at Sam, and slowly brushed some hair from her face then kissed her cheek softly.

"Thanks, princess." Carly whispered.

"Anytime, cupcake," she managed to choke out.

Before Carly could go anywhere, Sam was pulling her backward, away from the classroom entrance. The girl spun her best friend around to face her and kissed her lips quickly. After pulling away and an awkward moment between them, Carly threw her arms around Sam and kissed her - this time it was long and slow, with a bit of tongue.

Sam pushed Carly back gently.

"We should be getting to class..." she said, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, we should." Carly replied, with a bit of a smirk.

They both walked into the classroom and sat down at their usual desks, which happened to be next to each other. They ignored any dirty looks they got from Ms Briggs and smiled at one another.

"You have a little-" Carly starts to say.

She reaches over to Sam and slowly wipes her finger around Sam's lips where some red marks of Carly's lipstick were. Sam smirked and licked her best friend's finger teasingly slow. Paying no attention to anyone else around them, Carly slipped her hand under the desk and few seconds later wiped the same finger over Sam's lips. Sam's eyes widened as she sucked Carly's finger. The brunette moaned and enjoyed the sensation of Sam's warm tongue. Finally Sam stopped and Carly reclaimed her finger back.

Carly scribbled a note to her best friend and slid it on her lap, very sneakily.

"Read it," mouthed Carly.

"Okay," Sam mouthed back.

"Shay! Puckett! Detention at lunch time!" barked Ms Briggs. "How dare you not be paying attention in my class!"

Sam and Carly shared a little smirk but nodded seriously at the teacher. The bell rang for fourth period, and everyone grabbed their belongings and headed out. Carly blew Sam a kiss and did that same little flirty wave then disappeared out of the classroom. Sam stood up and the note Carly had scribbled out before, fell to the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it.

* * *

_Sammy, _

_Just imagine if my finger you were licking and sucking happened to be my dripping wet pussy._

_Meet me in the girls bathroom for fourth period. __We have "business" to take care of._

_Love Carly xx_


	7. Prom

_**28. Prom**_

_**(Or: A Night to Remember)**_

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

I cannot believe that I am doing this.

Tonight has to be special, and I know we're going to have sex after it's all over. Sam always wants sex. She loves it almost as much as she loves ham (but that's another story). Our prom, which I have been dreaming about since I was ten years old, _will _be the best night of her life.

"Carly!" That was my brother. "Carly, you have a surprise waiting for you!"

A surprise? Wow. I do like surprises.

I do one last glance over my make-up, hair and dress, slip on my heels and head out of my room just hoping that it'll all be... Perfect. I grab the railing of the staircase and walk down carefully.

Spencer's standing at the bottom, holding his hand out. I smile and take it, until I see my date, sitting on the couch with a leg of fried chicken. I roll my eyes and grin as I walk over to her.

"Save some room for dessert, Puckett," I say, startling the girl.

"Carly! Oh my God, Carls, you look amazing!"

Sam looks even more amazing than I do. Her hair is all pinned up in neat little curls framing her face, with minimal make-up and a black dress which accentuates her boobs nicely. She is an absolute vision. Something pulls at my stomach but I ignore it.

It's our night. It's our perfect night.

"Smile, ladies," says Spencer, holding up a camera.

We pose.

Millions of pictures and poses later, and we're being shoved our the door and ordered to "have a great time". As soon as Spencer slams the door behind us, Sam grabs my hand and rushes me over to the fire-escape stairs.

"Come on, come on. We'll be late!" Sam says, in hurry.

"Late for what?"

"Our Prom, silly billy. The first dance has started already!"

I gasp, and follow the blonde up the skinny, spirally stairs and cannot help but see up her dress. Sam's not wearing any underwear tonight. This will be fun. We reach the rooftop and I'm greeted with a Freddie and a Gibby all dressed up in tuxes. I gasp again.

Sam simply smiles and leads me over to the one table that is prepared in 'date-style'.

"Miss Shay, Miss Puckett," greets our friend, Gibby. "Take your seats, as the first course will be along shortly."

I giggle at his tone of voice, which was trying to be all posh and stuff. Freddie clicked on some soft music and then walked over to Gibby, whispering something that I couldn't quite make-out. Gibby gave Sam a signal, who nodded and then the two guys left us alone.

"Sammy, how did you-"

"Easy. They owed me favours," replied Sam, with a shrug. "And besides, I owe you something special."

"Aww, Sam..."

I got up and walked around to where she was seated, then leaned down and kissed her lightly. I pulled away softly, and I noticed a little spark dancing in Sam's eyes as she looked back at me.

"Welcome to our prom, cupcake. I'm just sorry we couldn't go to the real one."

"I understand, Sammy. And thank you. This is beautiful."

Sam held both of my hands softly and murmured: "You're beautiful."

We had dinner, we slow-danced and fast-danced, and even got Freddie and Gibby to join us. I had a fun time and I know Sam did too. And afterwards, I dragged Sam back to my room and we made love together, for the very first time. I think I almost cried tears of happiness after that.

Prom. It's always a special night which people cherish for years and years to come. Well, I know I do.


	8. Candy

_**19. **__**Candy**_

_**(Or: The Cousin)**_

* * *

**Candy's POV:**

Hi! Hello! It's lovely to meet you!

I'm Candy, Sam's cousin and I'm on my way to Seattle to visit Sam. She usually loves it when I come to visit. We have a lot of fun together. I haven't seen the girl in _forever _so this catch-up is going to be great!

"Candy! Candy, oh my God! You've grown!" Melanie exclaims and throws her arms around me.

I hug her back tightly and kiss her cheek quickly. "It has been ages, Mel-mel! Where's Sam?"

"Oh, she's with her girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Sam? I didn't know she could swing that way. I knew she once had a crush on me when we were little, but... she's actually dating a girl? Wow!

"Really?"

Melanie nods quickly and takes my bag from me. "You have to tell me what Canada is like! Is it better than Seattle?"

* * *

We arrive at the Puckett residence, and there's no sign of Aunt Pam anywhere. Typical. Mom says that she's got a bit of drinking problem...

"Here we are! I'm sorry that Sam couldn't be here to greet y-"

"Speak for yourself, Melanie."

"Sam!"

"Candy!"

The blonde girl rushes over to me and I squish her with a great big hug. We pull back and there's a moment of silence. Melanie giggles and leaves us alone, like she knows what's gonna happen or something.

"God, it's been too long," says Sam, grinning.

"Yeah! You're all growed up!" I reply, ruffling her hair playfully. "And with a girlfriend, no less."

"How did you-"

Both of us laughed. "Melanie," we say simultaneously.

"I do," she says.

Sam gets up and points at a photo of a pretty looking girl with white teeth and shiny brown hair. Yep, Sam always knows how to pick them. I give a low whistle and grin at her.

"She's gorgeous, Sammy."

"Thank you. Her name's Carly. We've been going out for... I don't know, two months? I don't keep track. But she's my everything."

"So, you're in love with her?"

"Yeah."

There's a silence, and we here Melanie fussing around in the kitchen, probably preparing dinner. I look around the apartment, and feel Sam's eyes on me the whole time. As soon as I look at her, she's looking away. Things haven't really changed that much.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Candy?"

"I missed you, kid."

Sam chuckles. "I missed you too."

Another long silence until Melanie brings in a tray of tea and cookies for us. She's like a regular little housewife, that one. I admire her for it.

"Thanks Mel-mel," I say.

"You're welcome Candy," she replies with a sweet smile.

Sam looks from me, to her twin and then back to me. There's an awkward staring contest in the living room. As soon as Melanie leaves us again, she pounces on me, immediately.

"I knew it! I always knew you had the hots for my sister!" Sam shouts.

"Shhh! Keep it down, Sam!" I hiss.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't want to, was the answer. I didn't think it right in any way, shape or form, was another answer. Since we were related! I mean, it's illegal... right?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"Because... Because it's love. And... and you can't help it when you fall for someone, especially the one you can't have."

Sam was getting all wise. I was partially impressed, but partially creeped out by it all. Since when did Samantha Puckett, my meat-loving cousin with boyish like tendencies get all mushy about love and stuff? It seemed crazy, actually.

"I think Mel likes you too," murmurs the blonde, fingering a cookie lightly.

"Really? How do you know?"

"She practically lights up when someone mentions your name, or if she's standing next to you or..."

"Is that why you didn't come to meet me at the train station?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, Sam...!"

I throw my arms around her neck and go to kiss her cheek, but she turns her head and I catch her lips instead. We kiss for about a second, before pulling back quickly.

"I uhh... well..." stammers Sam.

"Sorry! That wasn't mean to happen! I'm so sorry!" I reply, very rapidly.

"It's okay. You should go see what Melanie's up to."

* * *

Melanie's sitting at the counter in the kitchen, flipping through a magazine. She says my name before I'm even in her view. Wow, she's amazing.

"Hey Candy," she says, with a smile on her lips.

"Hi... Mel... Uhh, do you have a moment? I need to umm ask you something."

The girl stops reading the magazine and swivels around on the high stool to face me. Her long legs dangle down, and her dress is sliding up a little. I find myself wishing to see more... But I shake my head and continue.

"Would you like to... have coffee together sometime?" I manage to stutter out.

"Uhmm. Okay!" Melanie replies, with a broad smile. "That'd be really nice. Thank you, Candy."

I smile, she smiles and I can't help but thank Sam for pushing me into something I originally had no courage to do. So, thank you Samantha.


	9. Ham

_**44. Ham**_

_**(Or: who needs it anyway?)**_

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

The bottom line is... Sam loves ham. She absolutely adores it. The smell, the taste, the texture... the flavor. It all forms this obsession she has.

"Carly, do we have any ham?" Sam asks, sticking her head in the fridge.

I admired her ass in the air, wiggling suggestively. It reminded me of last night. We almost had sex. But Sam's ham craving got in the way and we stopped before it could get too far. So here I am, hot and horny and staring at a girl's ass.

"Check the fridge," I reply, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Nah. You don't have any. I wonder if Benson does?"

Fat chance. His mother despises anything high in sodium, fat, sugar, oil, calories - I often wonder how Freddie can even survive sometimes.

"I know he doesn't." I say, quickly.

"Yeah, you're right."

We both sigh simultaneously.

She looks at me and suddenly I'm up on the counter, spreading out my legs and motioning for her to come closer to me. The blonde licks her lips a little and walks to where I'm sitting.

"What is it, Carls?"

I whisper: "Eat me."

"I'm not a cannibal, Carly. Despite what you may think-"

"No, I mean, _eat _me."

"Ohhhhh... really?"

My legs spread out even more and I watch her head bend down slightly, then her tongue touches my moistened lips and I let out a soft scream. Who knew I was so damn sensitive? Sam's tongue moved in and out of my pussy, tasting every inch of me. I was glued to where I was sitting. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Sam looks up at me.

"Is this good? Or..."

"Keep going," I moan, tossing my head back as she wriggles her tongue around.

As soon as her mouth starts sucking on my clit, there's no going back now! Her lips, tongue and mouth lick and suck me until I cum... twice... almost three times. I grip the edge of the counter whilst Sam lifts up my legs and places them on her shoulder.

"Carls, you taste so much like ham."

Meanwhile, I'm just out of any type of reality... and so close to an orgasm of a lifetime.

"Ohhh, oh, ohh, oh fuck Sam!"

Sam sucks harder and licks even faster, and grips my hips trying to hold me still, but I'm trembling way too much. I look down and see the blonde's tongue enter into me again and again which only makes me scream in ecstacy.

Finally I cum on Sam's lips, who licks it up quickly, then reaches over and pulls me up to kiss me.

My fingers grip Sam's shirt and yanks it up slightly, before sliding my hands up to her boobs and massaging them gently. Our mouths and tongues wrestle and my other hand slips between her shorts and her boxers before rubbing the wetness with my fingers.

"Ahhh... Carlyy... Mmmm!"

Sam moans loudly, closing her eyes and grinding my hand, almost humping it. I kiss down her cheek, chin and neck, then lifting her shirt up I continue down between her boobs and back up again.

"Uh, uh, uh. Carly, you're so good at this...!"

I whisper in her ear: "Makes you forget ham, doesn't it?"

"Who?" asks Sam, with a gasp as I find her sensitive clit and roll it between my fingers.

"That's better."

I hold her face with one hand, kiss her passionately and rub her pussy with the free hand, feeling her get wetter and wetter by the minute. She pulls away from my mouth and screams, then cums on my fingers.

I proceed to tease her, and lick the cum off the tips.

"You taste delicious, princess. Next time, I'm gonna eat you out. Okay?"

"Yeah. That'd be great, cupcake. Now, go to the store and buy me a ham wouldya? Mama's hungry."


	10. Dare

_**14. **__**Dare**_

_**(Or: they're already secretly sleeping together...)**_

* * *

Usually the iCarly dares were harmless, such as "go lick a bar of soap" or "kiss Freddie on the cheek" (that one was for Sam, especially). Gibby was bored so he made up some really curly dares for the following week. He even showed Freddie, who laughed at the ridiculousness but agreed to pick at least one dare to give Carly or Sam. There was one that made him more curious than ever before, and he wondered if they'd even accept it...

His friend slapped his back and reassured him that Sam Puckett never backs out of a dare, because that'd ruin her reputation at school for being so bad-ass. The only worry was Carly... since she was so girly and faint-hearted.

"Dude, I'll ask them the dare if you're too chicken..."

"Fine, Gib. That's a good idea. I'll just film it."

The boys shook hands and then parted ways. Although it was a little stupid, since they'd be seeing one another in an hours time for the iCarly webcast.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Carly's bedroom, Sam was laying on Carly's bed, and Carly was giving her a foot-massage.

"You have magic fingers, cupcake," moans Sam, closing her eyes.

"You would know," giggles Carly, giving her best friend's foot an extra squeeze. "How could you forget last night already?"

"Mama is just so forgetful. Remind me again?"

Carly laughs and abandons the girl's feet and crawls up Sam's legs, brushing her pantie covered pussy up the blonde's leg as she reached her hips. Sam smirked and held her best friend's waist while pulling her shorts down and yanking Carly's shorts down too.

"Do you remember now?" Carly asks, a spark of mischief glinting in her eyes.

Sam bites her lip and pulls Carly's underwear down, then rubs her knee on the brunette's wet pussy lips. Carly groans in pleasure whilst reaching under Sam's underwear, fingering her lightly.

"Remember now, Sammy?"

"N-not quite," pants Sam then arches her back. "Ohhhh Carly..."

Carly's fingers pump in and out, faster and faster, deeper and deeper as Sam reaches her first orgasm of the day.

* * *

"In 5... 4... 3... 2..." Freddie points at Carly and Sam.

"Hi!" Both girls scream into the camera. "Welcome to a special edition of iCarly!"

"Tonight will be selecting dares," announces Sam.

"Dares from none other that... Gibby Gibson!" Carly says, dragging out her words.

Sam clicks the 'cheers' button as Gibby appears dressed up as an octopus, for some odd reason. Carly and Sam stare at him weirdly, whilst Freddie zooms into his friends face. Some mysterious music plays in the background whist the octopus boy scrambles around for the bucket.

"Where's the bucket?" Gibby hisses to Freddie.

Freddie points behind Gibby, to which Gibby gasps and seizes it firmly.

"Get on with it, Gib. While we're still young," says Sam, tapping her foot impatiently.

Gibby looks at Carly and then at Sam, and finally at the camera. There's some silence whilst the boy unfolds the paper carefully. Freddie focuses the camera on the two girls who appear very anxious right now.

"I dare you two girls to date for one whole week," said Gibby, with a smirk.

"_Come _again?" Carly asks, not sure she heard right.

"You and Sam must date each other for an entire week, no questions asked." Gibby repeated, and winks at Freddie, who nods seriously.

* * *

The blonde girl paced the floor of the iCarly studio, whilst Carly chewed her fingernails nervously. Two girls dating? Wasn't that just a little far-fetched? Not for Gibby's standards probably.

"What a stupid dare," says Sam. "I could kill that bastard."

"I know, right." Carly replies, quietly. "Sam, stop pacing! It's not gonna solve this problem!"

Sam ignored her best friend. "Who's idea was it to give Gibby such an important job anyway?"

Carly sighed and fell onto the bonnet of the prop-car and her top slid up, exposing her belly button. Sam walked over to her and straddled the girl's lap slowly.

"I think we can do it," whispered the brunette.

"Fuck? Yeah, I know we can do that," says the blonde. "Quite well actually. In fact, I think we shou-"

"Date!" Carly interrupted. "You and me. The dare..."

"Can we fuck first?"

"Oh Sam."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. _Girlfriend._"

And that, ladies and gentlemen... is how Sam and Carly first started dating, for real.

Well.

One of the beginnings. There were many times that the best friends started going out, then broke up, deciding to be friends... then began dating again.

But that's another story which will be saved for another day.


	11. Boyfriend

_**20.**__** Boyfriend**_

_**(Or: 'Switching Teams')**_

* * *

_**Sam's POV:**_

I have been with boys and girls. I think I do prefer girls to boys... they know what other girls like, where they want it, and how much they want it. Whilst dating, girls have a little more sensitivity than guys do. There's only one girl I'd like to try, seeing as I've tried out the other ones at Ridgeway High... that's my best friend.

Carly Shay. The prettiest girl by far, and of course, she has a boyfriend currently. And why wouldn't she? She's hot. I mean, drop-dead gorgeous.

And I don't say things like that usually.

The other day I noticed her in the car park, making out with whats-his-face. No, not Gibby. Gross! I'm talking about that asshole who thinks he's awesome. Trust me when I say... he's NOT. He's a complete idiot.

And not just because he forced me to suck his ridiculously long cock either. But EW. Give me a sweet pussy any day! Or better yet, Carly's pussy.

I've seen her naked a couple of times, and believe me, she's even better with no clothes. The times where I did see her birthday suit caused me many steamy, agonizingly painful yet partially satisfying nights. I knew she'd never let me fuck her... but it felt good to imagine it.

Did I get off track? My bad. What was I blabbering on about before Carly?

Oh yeah! Idiotic asshole who thinks he's awesome. Carly's BF... Yuck. I saw them making out... her tongue slid in and out of his mouth and his hands clasped her firm ass. She moaned once. She moaned again. Her fingers slid underneath his jeans and he cried out.

Who knew Carls was so _bad-ass_?

My boxers got damp real quick, and yet I just couldn't tear my eyes away. Here I was, staring at the most erotic display a school carpark had seen, probably ever... I was the witness... I was envious that it wasn't ME and her...

"Suck my cock, baby."

"... what?"

Moment over.

As if he'd say that. Then again, didn't I say he was an asshole? I was trying to hold back laughter, mainly cause I was hidden so they couldn't see me. I saw Carly slap that guy's face and storm off.

Carly spots me, and walks straight over, demanding me to tell her how much I had seen of their little porn style short film. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to my level. Her eyes glared straight into mine, and I smirked. Now was the time, Puckett. NOW!

I lean, and my mouth engulfs hers in a firey rage of fury and passion. She's frozen, but I'm not giving up easily. My hand shoots up the hem of her dress and feels some dampness coming from her panties. It's probably still from before, with _him_ but I couldn't care less. As I kiss her hungrily, my fingers tease her and stroke her. She wriggles around, maybe trying to get away.

"Let Sammy suck your pussy, Carly." I whisper.

"What!"

"Don't knock it, till you try it."

My head disappears up her dress, I pull her delicate panties down to her ankles and ignore her constant fussing around. Very carefully, I push my tongue along the girl's moist folds, taking in her delicious scent and taste.

"Aahhhmmmm," moans Carly.

I slowly suck around my best friend's pussy, and stick my tongue inside it, wiggling it around trying to find her clit. I want to give her the pleasure I know she'll receive from this moment...

"What the fuck?" says a booming voice.

"Tra-Travis! It's... It's not what it ohhhh... It's not what... Saammm stop it..."

Ignoring Carly's requests, I finally find her clit and frantically tongue fuck her, so she can orgasm - right in front of her boyfriend. Travis. I'm not evil, but this is actually fun.

I feel Carly's fingers tug my hair which only spurs me on further.

"You're in a car-park for christ sakes!" Travis yells.

You're one to talk, Mister 'suck my cock in all places public'... Geez!

I move a little and start fingering her pussy with one, then two, then three and then four fingers. Just pumping in and out, in and out, in and out. I look at Carly's face which is priceless. Although Travis's face should be on camera. In fact...

I take out my phone and snap a quick picture of Travis's face. That's a keeper. I grin and pump my fingers faster.

"Ohhhh, fuck, Sam! What the hell? This is sooo good..." Carly groans, finally succumbing to me and laying back, spreading her legs out.

Easy as pie, really.

Travis finally gives up and walks away, looking white as a ghost. I keep finger fucking Carls until she finally has her orgasm. Then I'm happy.

After all the sexual activity... Carly gives me a kiss on the cheek and thanks me for the great fuck. I shrug and tell her it's all in a day's work really.

"I'm gonna dump Travis," she says. "He's an asshole."

"Good," I reply, nodding. "Maybe now you can switch teams."

"Haha, maybe..."

That happened a whole year ago.

Still to this day, I'm still waiting for Carls to make up her mind as to which side of the fence she stands. Though that doesn't stop me from climbing into her bedroom window, then fucking her until we both fall asleep. She says for me to stop it, but she and I both know, that's easier said than done.


	12. Swimming

_**12. **__**Swimming**_

_**(Or: Lookin' Mighty Fine)**_

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

The water droplets flicked over me as she surfaced from the depths of the ocean. I couldn't help but stare at her raw sexuality. That was until she swam up to me casually and pulled my bikini bottoms down quickly. I squealed and went to yank them up again. Before I could though, she grabbed my hands tightly.

"Let's swim naked," says Sam, deviously.

"What? Sam no!" I reply quickly, covering myself self-consciously. "People will see... us."

"Isn't that the point?"

"No it isn't!"

The girl laughs loudly and picks me up, then throws me over her shoulder carelessly, into the rolling waves. I finally surface and grab my bikini bottoms then swim after her. Pretty soon, we're caught in this game of 'chasey' whilst swimming in the ocean. Sam bobs along with the water's motion. I'm bobbing too. We're moving in sync...

_"Oh, oh Sam, faster... faster... FASTER!"_

We were moving in sync then too. So we're not exactly what you might call "dating". Actually, we're not even close to that. But we do have sex sometimes. When Sam wants it, we do. Good, old-fasioned, lesbian fucking. It's fun, I admit.

But when I'm alone, I can't stop thinking about it. Sex, I mean. Girl on girl, raunchy sexual activity... that's how it is with Sam. So, when I take a bath, or shower... or I'm in bed by myself... or at school... or at the mall... or on Spencer's couch - so pretty much anywhere at all - I try to finger myself.

It's never the same though.

_"Sa-aam, ohh yeah! Oh! Fuck me with your tongue!"_

She'd do it too. I wished I could be as brave as Sam sometimes. I could pluck up the courage and say "hey, why don't I eat you out for a change?" or "lean back, spread your legs and let me fuck you senseless!". Oh yeah, she's done that one before.

"Daydream much?" Sam whispers, bobbing close to me.

"What? No." Not much at all...

"Thinking about me?"

"No." Yes.

"You should be."

"I'm not." I am!

"Want me to fuck you when we get back to the beach?"

"Not particularly..." Heck YES. Fuck me, girl. I am craving you...

"We're going to do it anyway, aren't we."

"Yeah." Do me. Do me NOW.

I grab her face and hungrily attack her mouth with my own, biting, sucking and kissing her lips, then around her face and down her neck.

She moans which turns me on. I feel her legs tangle with mine as we keep floating along in the calm ocean. As I kiss her passionately, I feel something pressing against my crotch. It's her knee and it rubs circles around my bikini fabric covered pussy, which is starting to leak by now...Not that you could tell.

Sam knees my crotch a couple of times while our mouths are still attached with each others. Her hands pull at my hips urgently and I moan against her tongue which is now pressed against mine. I reach behind and pull her strings that hold up her bikini top and free her boobs. I lean down and massage them softly then take the nipples in my mouth one at a time, feeling her squirm at the sensation.

My fingers curl around the waist of her bikini bottom. I tug it down slightly and caress her folds. The girl shivers and whines for more... so I give her more.

She bucks as my fingers enter her, quick and hard, over and over and over again... repeatedly. I'm fucking her with three of my fingers by now... yet we're still bobbing around in the ocean.

"Beach. Now." Sam pants into my ear, then swims back to the shore.

I follow.

We both giggle and stumble over to the set up towels and she flops down, and I slide myself onto her stomach making sure my pussy rubs against hers.

I take her bikini bottoms off and she does mine. My legs are spread wide and our pussies rub together frantically. She's panting. I'm panting and sweating, and we're moaning loudly. It's ecstasy.

After I cum onto her pussy, she looks up at me and brushes my lips gently.

"Taste me..." she whispers.

I lean down, kissing her salty, wet skin as I go down further... further... finally I reach her dripping pussy lips. I gingerly press my tongue against her, and she bucks into my face. I cover my lips with her cum, and then move up and kiss her mouth.

"You taste good. Like... salt... I kinda love that," I say, with a smirk.

"I love fucking you." Sam blurts suddenly. "I mean-"

"I love fucking you too," I reply, saving her reputation a bit. "We're good together."


	13. Jealous

_**57. Jealous**_

_**(Or: Do Me Instead)**_

* * *

It makes her sick to watch her blonde best friend with a new girl every single night, and yet she stays with her, just hoping that one night... one night it'll be _her _special night to be with Sam Puckett.

"Tonight's lucky caller is... Tracy!" Sam announces.

"Tracy?" Carly questions.

"The gym."

"But you don't even go to the gym..."

"When Tracy's here, YES I do. Every day. From nine till twelve. Got it?"

Carly rolls her eyes.

It's the same deal every single day. Sam meets a girl, pretends to be someone she's clearly not just so they can have a simple fuck. Then, whenever the brunette mentions the fact that her friend is slut, Sam only laughs and flips it off like it's no big deal.

"Hey, Sam?"

"What?"

"When are you going to stop this stupid charade?"

"When it gets boring."

Which will be never, thinks Carly. Sam sits on her friend's lap and hangs one arm around her waist. Carly sighs and pushes her best friend to the floor, who whines adamantly.

"Meanie."

"Oh, grow up, Sam."

Carly storms over to her room and slams the door. The whole apartment shakes. Sam stares at the door for a long time just waiting for her to come out again and announce that she's being an idiot and she should go have a wonderful time, whoring about the city with every girl under the sun.

There's just one problem. She's definitely in love with her roommate. Yes, they're best friends. Yes, they live together.

Yes, Sam's a renowned slut.

But Carly was her first everything. You never forget your first love, that's for sure. You never forget your first kiss, or your first fuck even... Yeah, they'd fucked alright. Which was magical, according to Sam. She had never asked Carly for a sexual favor again.

Okay, so there was the occasional blow-job...

The bedroom door opens and Carly stands in the doorway. Sam runs to her and kisses her hard, on the lips. The girl stands there, still.

"I'm sorry," Carly says.

"Carls, let's go to dinner tonight."

"What about Tracy?"

"I'll cancel. Just you and me, baby."

Carly looked at Sam strangely. Sam pecked her lips softly, before wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, tapping her ass. Carly giggled softly and pulled her friend back into her room, pulling her skirt up and underwear down, lying back on the bed.

"You sure?"

"Just do me already!"

And Sam did.


	14. School

_**50. School**_

**_(Or: the hell-hole of our childhood)_**

* * *

School. Some love it. Whilst others absolutely hate it, to the point of no return. Literally. They drop out and go find a job someplace where nobody knows them from a bar of soap...

Carly Shay was a school-lover. Sam Puckett was a school-hater. Yet, they managed to stay best friends throughout the years. The day (the very first day) they started dating each other, they walked into the school hallways together and both thought nothing of it.

The other students, however, gave them both a hard time. The girls would ignore them, the boys would jeer at them... some boys would chat up Carly just to get up Sam's nose... for they knew she was the one in charge. Supposedly.

"Why don't you dump Sam, and come date me. You know. An actual _man_." or "Dump the chick, and I'll show _you _a good time. With my dick."

Seriously.

They were unforgivably crude. All of their raucous laughter made Sam's blood boil and Carly reconsider their dating option. The girls argued and argued, but remained more in love than ever and swore never to part with each other.

But... Kids can be cruel.

The Ridgeway High school kids were no exception to this rule. It had been two weeks.

"Dykes! Dykes! Dykes! Take a hike, hike, hike!" they would all chant through the corridor. Their artistic skills and efforts didn't go to waste as they pinned up posters - as in _millions _of printed photos and horrible, hurtful words that would otherwise be banned at such a school.

Carly takes one look at the letters "go die lesbo" painted all over it in red then bursts into tears and runs to the girls bathroom. She calls Sam from where she's crouched, and through her sobs, Sam can only make out the words 'not' and 'date' and 'anymore'. She says one thing.

"Okay."

* * *

Time passed.

Students forgot all about the Sam and Carly dating epidemic and moved on to a new victim. Carly never forgot about it though. Neither did Sam. How does one just simply _forget _being in love with their best friend? The two of them weren't speaking to one another.

"What's with you and Sam?" Freddie asked his friend, over lunch.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

"You know. Blonde hair. About five foot two. Likes ham..."

"Sam Puckett."

Freddie nodded and Carly turned away, trying to avoid the question.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you. It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

Famous last words.

The next day, the school was buzzing again about a possible rehashing of Carly and Sam coupling up. You could see the students sharpening their pencils ready for more poster-making and practicing their crude language to throw around the hallways once more.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded, shaking Freddie around. "Why am I hearing 'Carly and Sam' being whispered everywhere?"

"She still loves you, Puckett." Freddie replied.

"What?"

"Wake up and smell the harsh school kids' un-deodorized arm-pits, Samantha! Carly is in love with you!"

The whole hall-way went silent. Carly, who was sitting on a bench by herself, suddenly stood up and looked across at Sam, who looked about ready to punch Freddie's head.

"You IDIOT!"

Sam lunged for Freddie's throat, but before he could be knocked to the ground, Carly ran over to her best friend and pulled her back.

"Sam! Stop it! Stop it, Sam!"

"No! He's a complete idiot! He deserves to-"

"I LOVE YOU! We swore we'd never part. Remember? Freddie... Freddie made me remember..."

By this time, all the students had gathered around in a circle, witnessing the happenings between the three friends. They were all amazed at such an emotional heartfelt display of affection between the girls.

Carly held Sam's hands tightly.

"Please date me again."

Gibby stepped forward and started whispering "date her, date her, date her"... then Freddie joined in... and before long the whole entire group were chanting.

Sam finally grabbed Carly's face and kissed her suddenly. ...And you can probably guess what happened after that...


	15. Freddie

_**22. Freddie**_

_**(Or: The Boy Who Growed Up)**_

* * *

**Freddie POV:**

I happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. At the time though, I didn't really think it was that great. Now though, I can appreciate that Carly's actually a lesbian. Oh, I've had suspicions about Sam's sexuality since we broke up in the elevator...

Sam and Carly, let's face it, are closer than close. Best friends? Puh-lease. They've been in love from day one. Well... at least Sam has. I'm sure of it.

But you guys don't even know what I'm going on about do you?

My apologies! Let me start from the beginning...

* * *

It was a week and a bit ago when it happened... or when I witnessed it happening. In fact... Gibby was there too. So there were two witnesses. I was actually going back upstairs to fetch the new cable I had installed for the camera. The door was locked.

"Gibbeh..." says a familiar voice.

"Hey Gib, you don't have the key do you?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Sure do. It's the spare one."

He raised his eyebrows in a creepy, weird way before reaching over to unlock the door. We both wander inside the studio, when the chubby boy suddenly stops in his tracks and appears to be listening carefully.

"What?" I say.

Gibby shrugs. "Oh, it's gone now."

The noise I was oblivious to was apparently Carly and Sam fucking each other on the floor of the prop car. They were sex noises that Gibby heard. He told me after we'd left the studio. I rolled my eyes and told him that it was a ridiculous thought. That Sam and Carly wouldn't be doing something so ... weird.

Then he slapped me.

Gibby _slapped _me. Right across the face.

"That's offensive, and sexist, Fredward." Gibby says, in tone of seriousness. "Lesbians are not weird. Just like gay men are not weird. It's love."

Love.

What did Gibby Gibson know about love? I myself had absolutely no clue about the crazy little thing called love. It's true!

"Are you saying that Carly's a-"

"I'm not _saying... _I'm telling you. I heard them yesterday, in Carly's shower. Sam must be good in bed if Carly-"

"Lalalallalalala dadalalalallalalal dalallalalalala laa!" I sing, extra loudly, whilst quickly blocking my ears.

"Homophobe," mutters Gibby.

So later on... I saw Sam, who smiled weakly and ran past me. Okay, so nothing so unusual there. The girl quite often ignores my face... but when Carly had the exact same response, I knew that Gibby had to be right. And for the third time in my life... I felt very, very embarrassed.

The following week dragged on and I tried to avoid my two best friends. It worked for some of the time.

"Dude, you're such a jerk! What, just cause Carly and Sam are sweet on each other, you gotta be all weirded out by it?" Gibby questions. after cornering me.

"Uhh, let's think about that for a sec. YES."

Next, he'll be proclaiming his own homosexuality or something like that. Why else would Gibby be so defensive about Sam and Carly's sexual preferences? I had to wonder. This wasn't normal. This wasn't even natural! The phenomenon of two girls having sex is mind-blowing, really.

...Not to mention a complete turn-on... Oh yeah. I went there.

"Grow up, man. Girl on girl action is a bit of fun... that's all." Gibby scoffs.

I wince but can't help thinking about his words for the rest of the week and also the week after that.

The following week, coincidentally, was when I saw my best friends going at it like wild animals with no self-control. It was by accident, I swear. I didn't expect them to be jumping each other's bones on Spencer's kitchen sink. I walked into the Shay apartment completely unguarded.

Yes, the sink. Where people prepare food and wash dishes.

After a little while, I decided to stick around for the rest of it. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was surprised though. It actually looked... beautiful.

As soon as I saw them attached to one another and... kissing... and licking... and sucking... and... you get the picture... I felt myself go harder than usual. I heard their moans and sucking noises all through their make out session.

Sam was fingering Carly's pussy... Carly was sucking Sam's boobs hungrily. I could do nothing but stand... and observe... very closely.

* * *

Since that day, I've gotten over my homophobia to some extent.

I look back and think what an idiot I was to be so scared... and for what? Two girls fucking whenever they wanted to? It's not as though they stripped in the middle of a mall and sucked one another's pussies right then and there - nope, that's _my_ sexual fantasy... perhaps another story for another time.

Carly's hot. Sam's hot. Them together is just so fucking hot. They sometimes let me watch them... occasionally they just do it right in front of me just to tease.

"Hey Fredward!"

It was Carly. I turn to face her and smile a bit. She's a little flustered, but her hair's a mess - sex hair, probably.

"What do you want?"

"Sam asked if you wanted a threesome tonight. We're _experimenting _..."

"Serious? Alright! I'm in."

"Cool."

Threesome? Dude! I am one lucky bastard! Hey, my best friends are lesbians.

And what's not to like about that?


End file.
